


Il Miracolo più Grande

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: #SaveNyx2k18 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Anche se Nyx Ulric era stato sotto le armi, rischiando la morte più volte di quante fosse in grado di contarne, mai in vita sua aveva affrontato emozioni e sensazioni come quelle che stava provando in quegli istanti.





	Il Miracolo più Grande

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ormai la cosa del "Tutti devono vivere" sta sfuggendo di mano. Quindi yay! Ho salvato (in qualche modo non ben definito) sia Luna che Nyx XD  
> \- Dedicata a Miry che mi ha tanto aiutata, anche solo sopportando le mie follie çAç  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Con prompt "Rivelazione", perché non c'è rivelazione più grande dello scoprirsi genitore.

Anche se Nyx Ulric era stato sotto le armi, rischiando la morte più volte di quante fosse in grado di contarne, mai in vita sua aveva affrontato emozioni e sensazioni come quelle che stava provando in quegli istanti.

Faticava a respirare ma, al tempo stesso, stava prendendo dei respiri profondi per cercare di accompagnare Lunafreya in quei momenti così delicati. Si sentiva anche debole e forte a momenti alterni e il cuore batteva così forte che gli sembrava quasi di non sentirlo.

Tutto ciò che aveva ben focalizzato in mente, era il viso arrossato e sudato della sua compagna. Stravolta dal dolore ma ugualmente risoluta e decisa:  _ come sempre _ .

Nyx non riusciva neanche a distogliere lo sguardo, e mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano solo degli incoraggiamenti, alle sue orecchie arrivavano sia i gemiti che i commenti della dottoressa insieme alla sua infermiera che, con precisione e professionalità, si stavano occupando di far nascere loro figlio.

Come ogni volta che si soffermava a pensare a quel  _ piccolo dettaglio,  _ Nyx si sentiva quasi investito da un secchio d'acqua gelida. Una ventata di realtà che lo portava a realizzare che, da lì a poco, sarebbe diventato padre.

I mesi che avevano preceduto quel momento gli sembravano lontani  _ anni _ anche se, dal giorno in cui Luna gli aveva rivelato di essere incinta, erano trascorse appena quaranta settimane. In quei nove mesi aveva affrontato come meglio poteva tutte le necessità della sua compagna, l’aveva supportata e aveva fantasticato con lei si come sarebbe stato avere finalmente una famiglia e anche se Nyx non sapeva se sarebbe stato o meno un buon genitore, e aveva paura di deludere suo figlio, Lunafreya gli era sempre stata accanto, rassicurandolo.

E in quel momento spettava a lui fare lo stesso, mettendo a tacere tutte quelle sensazioni e i timori. Perché la sua priorità era Luna e la nascita del frutto del loro amore.

«Manca poco», le sussurrò, baciandole la mano che, con forza, si stringeva sulla sua, «un ultimo sforzo», aggiunse, mentre sentiva anche la dottoressa ripetere quelle stesse parole.

Da quell’istante in poi passarono sì e no pochi minuti, ma per Nyx sembrò un'eternità. Un momento di infinito silenzio che venne spezzato solamente dal pianto di un neonato e dal sollievo di Lunafreya.

_ "Sono padre" _ , realizzò ancora Nyx, troppo confuso e spaventato per riuscire ad elaborare pensieri più complessi. Infatti poté solo seguire l'infermiera che, al termine dei soliti controlli di routine, portò finalmente il neonato da loro.

«È sano e forte», dichiarò, «vi facciamo le nostre congratulazioni, Lady Lunafreya».

Posò con attenzione il neonato sul petto della donna e Nyx, finalmente, poté osservare e provare nuove sensazioni che lo fecero quasi estraniare da quel mondo.

Lunafreya piangeva commossa e il piccolo emetteva ancora dei quieti versi lamentosi che, lentamente, stavano andando a calmarsi.

Non solo lui era diventato padre, ma anche la sua amata Luna era diventata madre. Erano genitori di quella piccola creatura, e Nyx non sapeva come definire quelle rivelazioni: sapeva solo di non aver mai provato nulla del genere.

Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e con un gesto rapido e deciso cercò sin da subito di cancellarle per non rovinare quel momento con il suo pianto.

Aveva sempre saputo cosa fare e come comportarsi, ma non in quel momento.

_ "Affrontare i Re di Lucis è stato più semplice" _ , si disse cercando di trovare un po' di ironia e leggerezza.

«Vuole prendere in braccio suo figlio, signor Ulric?»

Quella domanda lo riportò alla realtà e il suo sguardo corse dapprima sull'infermiera e poi su Lunafreya, che lo stava guardando divertita oltre che commossa. Il neonato non si trovava più sul petto della sua compagna ma sulle braccia sicure e attente dell'altra donna e Nyx, osservandolo, poté solo annuire con malcelata incertezza. Tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato fino a quel momento erano ancora lì presenti ma gli bastò prendere in braccio il neonato per riprendere a respirare normalmente e sentirsi completo.

Le paure c'erano ancora, così come i dubbi e l'emozione, ma in quel preciso istante niente aveva più importanza di quel neonato: suo figlio.

Lo guardò con un'espressione sorpresa, come se non avesse mai visto un bambino appena nato in vita sua, e lentamente le sue labbra si piegarono verso l'alto. Non era uno dei suoi mezzi ghigni di divertimento e compiacimento, ma era un sorriso pieno, commosso ed estasiato... perché quello che stava stringendo tra le sue braccia era suo figlio, e non riusciva quasi a credere potesse essere possibile.

Dopo tutto quello che lui e Lunafreya avevano passato in quegli anni, quello sembrava l'epilogo perfetto di quella loro vita trascorsa sul filo di un rasoio.

«Aster...», mormorò, quasi incapace di trattenere quelle emozioni così positive, alzando poi lo sguardo verso la sua compagna.

«La nostra stella», soffiò Lunafreya con un sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi quando Nyx si abbassò su di lei per posarle un bacio sulla fronte sudata.

«Hai... fatto un miracolo», commentò l'uomo, sedendosi sul letto con lei per poter tenere il neonato anche vicino alla madre.

«Anni fa avresti detto:  _ "Per questo miracolo devi ringraziare la magia" _ », ribatté Luna, allungando la mano per sfiorare il capo di Aster, ormai calmo.

Nyx ridacchiò per quella calma insinuazione che lo riportò con la mente ai primi momenti della loro conoscenza, quando non potevano permettersi di provare sentimenti né di distrarsi dalla loro missione.

«Anni fa non credevo nei miracoli», rispose.

«Ed ora? Quale è stata la rivelazione che ti ha fatto cambiare così drasticamente idea?», chiese la giovane donna, sollevando il viso verso di lui. Era esausta, ma la sua voce era ironica e divertita e nei suoi splendidi occhi chiari era sempre presente quella stessa inesauribile energia che l'aveva animata anche nei momenti più difficili. Nyx ridacchiò per le sue parole e si sporse di nuovo verso di lei, rubandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra prima di chiudere gli occhi in un’espressione rilassata e divertita.

Non aveva bisogno d'altro, né di magia né di altri miracoli. Aveva solamente bisogno di vivere quegli istanti che, lentamente, stavano mutando la sua apparente calma in commozione: come se fino a quell'istante la realtà non lo avesse realmente colpito.

«La rivelazione, dici?», ripeté abbassando lo sguardo sul neonato, osservandone il viso arrossato e le manine strette in piccoli e adorabili pugni. Era piccolo e indifeso, ed era il loro bambino.

Lunafreya, ironica, gli aveva chiesto che cosa lo avesse spinto ad accettare l’esistenza dei miracoli e lui, sorridendo, non esitò nel rispondere.

«Sei stata tu la prima. La tua presenza e testardaggine mi hanno portato fuori da ogni mia credenza e sicurezza… ed ora che c’è anche Aster… è tutto ancora diverso», rispose sincero, senza però sapere realmente come esprimere al meglio i suoi sentimenti, «Ecco… ho voi due ora. Siete la mia famiglia, e per me non c'è miracolo più grande di questo».


End file.
